kiss at the kitchen table
by Ruth.Talbot
Summary: what happens after the kiss at the kitchen table, I skirt around the show in various parts but this is how I would have taken it. I've rated this story a an m it will become that it's just a slow burn bad summary sorry, i dont own and of the characters of grimm
1. Chapter 1

oh my god, oh my god i'm kissing nick and its not bad in fact its good its everything i thought it woud be soft lips and so tender with just the underlining hint of passion to come (fingers and toes crossed)we pull apart what do i say please say something i dont know what to do now i want more but instead i say ''that was not the best thing to do but ive been thinking about it for such a long time i just couldnt stop'',

''thinking about its alot safer i agree with you i didnt want to stop but for the moment maybe we should '' nick says this all the while he's looking at me with eyes looking straight into my soul his body is saying yes and his mind is saying no i wonder what will win ''adalind'' my name slips from his lips so soft and gentel its going to happen oh yes, suddenly theres a noise its the lift WHAT no not now go away, too late hes away from the table checking the monitor its Trubel the door rises and in she walks all happy and very pleased with herself.

''where have you been'' nick asks hes been worried about her after all hes learned these last few weeks im not suprised ''i saw meisner your gonna see juliette today it will be in pulic so be ready when he phones'' happy with her mission complete, theres a voice its mine ''is that wise are you ready'' trubel looks at me as if i had any right to say that i know nothing '' i have to do this, you staying here truble im off to work'' nick dosent even look at me as he crosses the room picks up his gun and badge, then his phone goes off its hank theres a body isnt there always keys and jacket in hand and then hes gone not even a backwards glance thats that i guess.

as nick leaves truble heads to the kitchen her second home within the fome '' help yourself you know where everything is im going to do some laundry, the coffee is fresh'', ''your not mad are you?, i just wanted nick to get some answers'' looking directly at her i have decision to make lie or truth '' no im not mad, you did the right thing, do you have any thing that needs washing'' the lie rolls right off my tongue with ease, ''good, i put my stuff in the laundry basket in the bathroom im going to eat, then catch up on some sleep, do you want me to watch kelly'' , ''no im ok but thanks you eat and sleep i will try not to make to much noise, but if you need me i'll be on the roof ''

i get the laundry and bundle kelly up in his baby papoose(this has been a godsend) and off to the laundry room we go, when nick and i arrived at the fome one of the first things to do was to setup a laundry room with a baby needing changing constantly and two adults one of whom is a grimm it was definitely a necessity, in the quiet of that room i let the tears that had been threatening to come go i wept for the loss of maybe but no it would never be i caused so much pain and stress there was no way that nick would ever look at me as his equal or partner no i was just the mother of his child, who had turned his girlfriend into this power crazy beast who was now a weapon to be feared and fear her i did nick would never be over her it was just a pipe dream time to get it together and not live in the fantasy world.


	2. Chapter two

What just happened one minute I'm talking about the life I almost had and the next I'm kissing adalind and it felt so right I wanted to do it again but the moment was lost as just at the wrong time truble arrived, not so saved by the bell. She'd  
seen Meisner and arranged for me to meet juliette apparently he's going to phone when and where. So here I sit in my land curser on the way to another body wondering what the hell happened this morning .  
Adalind the mother of my child the woman who i hated for years took my powers turned everything I knew inside out and upside down, I blamed her for every bad that happened in my life but as I've gotten to know her over these past few months I see it was  
all an act the hard shell she wears covers a warm hearted woman who loves her children fearlessly will take any and all risks to make that happen, I took her first child believing it was for the best but for who ? If someone took Kelly the Grimm  
would come out to play and not in a good way. We share a home a child and a bed.  
The bed has become the haven that I didn't think I would need and want to come home to every day it's comfy and loving and it has adalind in it, over time it's become the norm to sleep together it's not awkward or uncomfortable it's wanted and needed  
just lately I've been wondering what it would be like to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close how would she react would she be upset or would she welcome it after this morning I think it would be welcomed.  
I pull in to the crime scene and there's Hank coming over to the car " hey whatswith the stupid grin"  
"Huh" "you your ginning like the cat that got the cream, what did Kelly do this morning to make you smile like that".  
"Nothing it's just a dad thing, so what we got?" It's not Kelly it's his mom that has me smiling but let's not get ahead of ourselves here one step at a time .  
We head over to wu our stoic Sargent to catch the lay of the land, there it is a body of a young man who looks to all the world to be sleeping except for the fact that every bone in his body is missing any other city you'd say what the fuck but this Portland  
and this crime is definitely wesen but we got to go down the police route for now not the Grimm route at least until we hit the spice shop statement are taken from some witnesses and the me is on her way with the body shaking her head if only she  
knew!

So here I sit coffee in one hand and doughnut in the other yes it's a cliche but it's a good one and I missed breakfast due to truble turning up and kissing adalind "there's that smile again what's with you man?"  
I look at Hank thinking now or never and there it goes the vibration of my mobile saved by the bell "sorry got to take this, burkhardt " " it's Meisner here tonight 7:00 at the vanilla bar she'll be there to answer question don't be late"  
So that's it a date with woman who betrayed andkilled my mother, burnt my family's history to the ground threatened the life of my unborn child, tried to kill me and I'm expected to be on time this was going to be a long day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope that your enjoying thisI'm enjoying writing it if only it's for myself just needed to get it down 


	3. Chapter 3

This has been a very long and tiring day and I've still got the _date_ with the ex it's not like we are going to sitdown ,sort and divide the assets.  
After getting the report from the ME and telling us what we already knew no bones in the body it was obvious the next step was the spice shopto check out and see if there is anything in the books that can help I'm not really expecting much having  
lost quite a bit in the fire. The bell on the shop door is a comforting sound of safety and reassurance these people in this place are my family Monroe I would be lost without his help especially in the first couple of weeks ofmy grim hood his  
knowledge and friendship is something I will be forever grateful for his titbits of trivia are out of this world, Rosealee his wife is an amazing person she has a gentle heart and a fierce loyalty to those she placed in her heart wobe  
tied anyone who gets on her wrong side, plus she's great with lotions and potions.  
" hey nick Rosealee and adalind are in the side room having _tea, and chatting_ seriously what they talk about is beyond me they only spoke on the phone a few hours ago, basements ready books open you guys want coffee?"  
"Adalinds here ?, yeah coffee would be great I'm just going to check and say hi to Kelly, meet you downstairs "  
Heading to the side room I see Rosealee and Adalind deep in conversation, " hey didn't know that you'd be here, there's my boy,hi Rosealee how's it going?" I look between the two women " hey nick, I'm good and this little man is even better", "  
hi yeah just popped in to get a few supplies and some tea and chat, how's your day going so far?" " um yeah it's good I'm going to be late tonight Meisner called the meetings set for tonight so..." "what meeting?" "Nick is meeting with juliette tonight,  
do you want me to leave a plate of food out or will you be eating at your meeting?" the touch of hurt and sarcasm is not lost on the people in the room "oh nick is that wise" " I have to Rosealee I need answers, no it's fine I get something on the  
way back" " well I should be getting home Trubel will need feeding as will this little one, thanks for the tea and chat Roseale" I take Kelly from Rosealee and sucure him in his car seat, "I'll walk you out, hey buddy lets get you to the car"  
I watch the two embrace and a conversation of unsaid words are exchanged between the two.  
Walking to the car I feel I need to talk but I haven't a clue what to say, " is everything ok" " yeah it's fine I just needed to get out for a bit and Rosealee is a good sounding board" " anything i need to know about" " no nothing all ok" there it is  
again that touch of sarcasm, we get to the car juliette old car I know adalind doesn't like it but beggars can't be choosers, " so I guess I'll see you at home, don't wait up and you buddy be good for your mom" " hum, be careful see you when I see  
you" she gets in to the drivers side while I strap Kelly I quickly look up to see a loan tear roll down adalinds cheek, I shut the door and just start walking around the back to the drivers side and she's off.  
Returning to the spice shop I hear Hank and Monroe chatting downstairs" nick down here, coffee ready, books ready" " and the coffee is good not like the station garbage " " yeah on my way, Rosealee is everything ok with adalind she seems a bit off" "oh  
nick this is a conversation you need with her, but tread gently come see me and Monroe after your meeting I want to hear how juliette can explain almost killing Monroe, that bitch"" will do, better go down and hit the books see you later"  
In the basement it's like a very strange club but it's my club and I love it time to study


	4. Chapter 4

So here I sit in my car looking at the bar wondering what the hell Ian doing here, yeah I need answers but I also need to see for myself that she's real, that she didn't die, I my thoughts are so conflicted right now,,but I need answers and sitting in  
my car isn't the way to get them, so come on nick put to Grimm pants on and face her.  
I walk into the restaurant it's an up class place the type of place you take someone when you want to impress or propose ironic is not lost on me that the woman I'm meeting turned me down and almost killed me yeah it was a complicated relationship in  
parts.  
I scan the room there she is sitting in the far corner of the room wearing a platinum blonde wig, little black dress she's staring at me her eyes are cold and black, I feel the bile start to rise I don't know weather to pull my gun or walk away, so I  
carry on and join her at the table, " hi my name is Jessica I will be your server today can I get you anything to drink " I look to juliette seeing she already has a drink and turn to the girl, " um yeah just a beer thanks" the girl turns to look  
at juliette who cuts a look and shakes her head, the girl looks terrified and just goes.  
"Juliette"  
"Eve, my name is eve now please remember that, the person you knew as juliette is gone, Iam eve first of my kind"  
"First of your kind, what a killing machine a Hexenbiest weapon to be deployed where and whenever needed!,that's as maybe but first I need answers from Juliette so if that's a problem I'll just go shall I ?"  
Before she answers the girl arrives with my beer I take a big gulp I needed that.  
" very well what do you want to know and make it brief and just soknow you might not like the answers"  
"Why?"  
"why, what"  
"Why, did you set my mother up, why did you torch the trailer,why did you join the royals, why did you kidnapp Diana, why did you kill my mother, why didn't you die, and why did you save my life last night, is that enough to going on with"  
Another gulp of my beer and I look at waiting checking her face for any traces of recognition trying to read her body language but she's giving nothing away.  
" Sheset your mother up because Shecould and Sheneeded to hurt you, Shetorched the trailer, because it destroyed your life together,you thought more of it than juliette, Shejoined the royals because Shethought  
Itwould be fun and they paid herbail, she kidnapped Diana to hurt that bitch adalind _she_ started the whole mess in the first place, _she_ was having your baby, _she_ took you away from juliette and you protected  
her, juliette needed her to feel pain, juliette didn't kill your mother Kenneth and his goons killed her, tranquilliser in Trubels darts and then training, I had a mission and I succeed a thank you would suffice "  
Nick watched very closely whilst eve gave her explanation she was robotic in her movements and monotone in her voice, no emotion what so ever, except when she talked about adalind, she still had some unresolved issues where she was concerned, nick felt  
a pang of guilt for being herewith her and a great need to protect his family he needed to get home.  
"Anyway that's the past, I no longer live there, I hope you have no more questions as I'm bored now and we have a job to"  
"Your bored, wait, what job"  
"I need you as cover there are three men in here who are black claw, they need to die tonight"  
"I'm not killing anyone for killings sake"  
To late eve had already extracted herself from the table and was putting her coat on lifting the hood over her head, she voged and then all hell let loose, two of the three men started throwing punches grabbing the nearest thing a steak knife I plunged  
it into his heart, the other guy started pulling his gun form it's holster, I gave him a fast kick to the midriff and he was through the window smashing his head on the sidewalk, meanwhile eve had successfully taken the other guy down, by telekinesis  
and making his heart explode, then she was gone.  
I heard the sirens and the watch as two patrol cars came to halt outside the bar, drawing guns at me I had my badge in my hand"I'm on the job, I was meeting I ci and then this happened two in here one outside"  
"Wow, we're gonna need a statement, well you now how it goes, sit tight buddy gonna we a long night"  
The guy couldn't have been more right, it was a long night thank god I had the day off tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just reminding everyone I do not own anything to do with Grimm**  
 **,**

 ****

 ****

I check the rear view mirror and see nick heading back into spice shop, I had a nice afternoon with Rosealee she has become the sort of friend I always needed and wanted she doesn't judge me and has taught things about herbs and spices that I never  
knew, she is the sister I never had my confidant the keeper of my secrets and the only person who knows how I really feel about nick and my little family. To say she was in shock on hearing the news that juliette was alive was an understatement ,she's  
waiting to here back from the wesen council on the things that are happening around us at the moment  
On the drive home I wonder how nick is really feeling about this meeting with juliette i know I'm low on this list of his priorities (I hope Iam on the list),but he and Kelly are the number one on my list, he's a good and honourable man, taking on me  
and Kelly, not to mention Trubel the little sister he never had we all cling to him like limpets but he doesn't seem to mind or if he does he keeps it to himself.  
You know if someone had said to me last year that I would have had a baby by a Royal, had a her kidnapped by the grimms mother, pregnant again by the Grimm living with him and said child, suppressed my powers to help the Grimm to get crazy ex girlfriend  
back, and now driving the car of the power crazy bitchI'd had thought they were crazy and probably have killed them, you know I hate this fucking car, it's her all over sensible and practical with no imagination but safe.  
Arriving home I find Trubel sitting on the sofa, it was another item that was a must, after spending the first week sitting on hard back chairs I'd had enough and went to the storage locker and got a few bits and pieces that were my mothers and bought  
them home to the dome, the man at the storage place was ever so helpful putting the sofa and other bits in the car for me, it's amazing what a little bit of eyelash bating can do, not that that worked when I got home nick just rolled his eyes but  
helped me anyway, he fussed and tutted but he was the first person to sit and fall asleep on it.  
"Hey how was Rosealee?"  
"Good, sends her love and says go and see her soon, nick and the guys came in hitting the books, must be after someone shady, you hungry?"  
The looks says it all, " I know stupid question, be ready in about half an hour ok"  
I look in the oven it's been on low all day cooking a lovely stew, the smell when you open the door is fantastic, pity nick will miss it.  
"Biscuits with the stew and peach cobbler for dessert is that OK for you"  
The look on Trubels face tells me that better than good" will nick be in time for dinner"  
"No, he's meeting juliette and he said that he'd get something on the go" keep it light don't try and sound to hurt  
" oh well more for me then"  
"Maybe we should do a small bowl just in case he didn't have time for food" my resolve is starting to go here I was thinking get your own food make a sandwich but I can't be that petty  
" yeah your right, but not to big a bowl though "  
I smile and hand her the knives and forks and she sets the table, at least I'm not alone and she trying her best to make me smile.  
After dinner Trubel clears away the dishes and put nicks plate and bowl on the fridge with a little note on them telling him that he missed the best dinner, there banter is something to see its back and forth all the time when not talking wesen there  
talking rubbish and the conversation just flows, I give Kelly his bath set him up in clean pjs and feed him before he put down for the night, then it's my time, " I'm having a bath so would you mind keeping an ear out for Kelly"  
Dragging her eyes from the tv "sure"  
I fill the bath with water and stay there contemplating the day how it stated I wonder how it's going to finish, I'm to tired to think and I'm over thinking playing out scenes in my mind I should get a bag ready just in case, juliette won't want to live  
with me aswell I will start to check the classified sections for an apartment first thing I'm gonna have to get a job perhaps I can do some consulting work from home, stop thinking stop thinking nothing happened yet, go to bed get rid of the day.  
After my bath is put clean pjs on and head to bed passing Trubel " anything from Kelly, "  
"Not a peep, you off to bed it's still early"  
"Yeah I'm so tired, nite Trubel see you in the morning"  
What I'm doing it only 9pm I haven't been to bed this early since I was in school, I toss and turn trying not to think, I must have dozed off for a while as when I come round I hear noises it nick and Trubel I hear the sound of the microwave ping he's  
must heated the stew at least he likes my cooking tick for me, then the movement of the door I pretend to sleep I hear him check Kelly then undress he slides into bed.  
"Adalind are you awake"  
"Yes"  
"I need to talk about juliette"  
"No, not tonight nick and not in our bed, tomorrow we'll talk then"  
"Ok tomorrow "  
Juliette can have tomorrow but tonight in this bed it's my time with nick.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling the sunlight creep over my face I turn away from the morning to early, not yet five more minutes then I might get up its my day off go away, pulling the duvet up around my shoulders I begin to remember last night events, Eve what is there to say  
body of juliette mind of a physopath, she's a pure killing machine no remorse or regret.  
The beds cold I wonder what the actual time is I face the clock, no way it's not really 10:30 no noise coming from Kelly's crib the doors are shuts maybe I should get up, stretching I finally manage to drag my bones from the bed, God my mouth feels like  
the bottom of a birdcage got to brush my teeth, shower, dress the coffee, grabbing my robe I head out the doors for the bathroom passing Trubel on the way she doing something on her laptop, wu would love to get his hands on that its so state of the  
art its crazy,"morning there fresh coffee, do you want breakfast, how was last night you really didn't say much when you came home just wolfed down dinner and the bed"  
"Great be five minutes, need to shower and brush teeth, coffee sounds great,,you don't cook but thanks for the other toast will do and last night was something else. Where's adalind and Kelly ?"  
"Oh there on the roof,,how many slices of toast"  
" two, the roof, right I'm off to shower"  
Roof what's she doing on the roof, can't think about that now need to pee, shower and shave. Climbing in the shower I let the the hot water fall over my body relaxing my tired muscles, this feels good, why would she be on the roof and I wish she would  
find somewhere else to hang her bras that's a pretty one just your basic white with little fringe of lace on the top,of the cup and the little pink bow in the middle, very feminine very adalind, nick you prevent stop,staring at the woman's bra, it's  
getting hot in here and that's not the water, I'm gonna have to take things in hand, I've been doing this a lot lately all,due to bras hanging in the bathroom plus sleeping next to the owner of the bra isn't helping let's be honest here adalind is  
a very attractive, sexy and smart as hell woman no no not now I've gotten out of the shower no got to get back in only to muffle the sound I make !  
Twenty minutes later clean suited and booted I stand in the kitchen drinking coffee and watching Trubel yet again burn the toast, how the hell can someone burn toast in a toaster "is adalind still on the roof what's she doing up there?"  
"Yeah she's up the still probably tending to something in the veg patch or sorting out the flower beds"  
"What, what are you talking about you saying there's a garden on the roof"  
"Seriously nick when was the last time you where up there, it really nice adalind and Kelly are up there most days when it's raining she says it her oasis in a concrete jungle, there seating up ther too and a play pen for Kelly, you should go check it  
out, I can't believe you seriously didn't know about it, are you sure you know who your living with?"  
The glint in her eye and the tone of her voice tells me I need to investigate this, I leave the smell of burnt toast and head up the stairs to the roof.  
Opening the door to a blaze of sunlight I hit by the sound of singing sound like the Beatles love me do, I follow the sound and turn to the corner to the most extraordinary sight to bed seen there is the mother of my child singing and laughing amongst  
something that resembles sunflowers and is that corn.  
"Hey"  
"Oh hi you found me then"  
"Yeah, this adalind is amazing how did you do it"  
"Well thank you would like a tour, it's not very long but very informative "  
"Sure, where do we start"  
I'm handed Kelly and we proceed around the roof she right it's not very big but it's informative to be sure,  
"Well here are sunflowers and corn as you can see, also, there is a herb bed, a lettuce patch, tomatoes and cucumber over there flowers of various didn't kinds to help make lotions and potions with, Rosealee loves to use fresh herbs and flowers that lavender  
blaim you used the other week to help with the cut on your arm started life in this garden, over there are strawberries, raspberries and rhubarb kelły loves a fresh strawberry oh here by the door is a seating area"  
I look around the roof hardly believing what I'm seeing along with the fresh flowers and veg, and fruit thereis a seating area that looks like it stepped right out of Arabian nights story but on a smaller scale, there's a play pen to the side and  
a little bouncy chair, and billowing in the breeze not far away is what looks to be my shirts, a bra several types of underwear and a few baby grows.  
"Wow, I can't believe this, it's just amazing, how, when did you do all this"  
"Well thank you, I had some help, buds friend made to boxes Trubel and I got the dirt up here in bags the tubs I found on eBay and picked them up locally I love the terricota pots, and you tube is a great teacher it's been fun and having fresh fruit and  
veg is better for you and you've been eating a lot of salads lately all fresh from the garden, plus kelły needs fresh air and I needed something to stop me going mad I love our son but I still need me time to, come on let's go in and you can tell  
me about last night"  
She turns to head back down stairs suddenly in reaching for her wrist I stop her she looks from her wrist to my face I pull her towards me its all feels like it's in slow motion but it's not suddenly my lips on hers waiting for rejection but instead her  
mouth opens and I'm enjoying the second best kiss of my life no strike that it's the first the second being over the kitchen table, hold kelły in one arm and adalind in the other the world has stopped spinning and all feels right in the world, our  
tongues dance around each other, enjoying the taste of each other, it's only when Kelly starts to fuss that we stop heavy breathing raised heart rate I love this feeling and adalind is the person giving it to me and I'm giving the same sensations  
to her.  
Putting Kelly into his bouncy chair take the opportunity of taking adalind by the waist pulling her near to me" let's stay up here and enjoy the time together I'llgo make some sandwiches and bring some juice up and we can have a family picnic, just  
you, me and our son, and then when we talk the wind can carry them away from us so they won't hurt anyone anymore, hey why do you go tomatoes you can't eat them raw"  
" I know but you and Kelly love them raw, anything for my boys, plus I do use them for cooking now go mister I'm starving, the sooner your gone the sooner your back"  
Her boys I like the sound of that, placing a quick kiss on her lips I head for the kitchen to prepare to our picnic and the dreaded juliette chat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, I don't anything related to Grimm**  
 **  
**

 **-**

 ****

Nick raced down the stairs to the kitchen, Trubel was giving him a goofy smile, "you ok there nick you look like you could Usain Bolt a run for his money"  
" I'm good, in fact I'm fantastic, today is turning out to be a good day, right we're having a picnic on the roof so I'm making sandwiches anyrequests, oh and I need to to go the store and get some cakes and sweets, let's do this in style "  
"Right cakes and stuff, I could go for a BLT, and don't forget the good old PPJ, and whatever you and adalind want will be ok"  
"Ok now get going", Trubel gathered her jacket and bike helmet and headed out, nick looked around and took in all the subtle little changes that had happened over the past weeks to the fome, yeah he knewabout the sofa you couldn't miss it, but there  
was a couple of rugs scattered around the chairs at the dinning table all had covers on them so that they matched -no doubt hand made- flowers in a vase, a little stereo set up in the corner on a small table, where did that come from, the glass on  
the bathroom Windows that had been painted with little scenes on them ( rainbows, and waterfall)the small part of the bedroom that belonged to Kelly had a changing table and storage boxes painted in muted colours.  
There bed too had undergone a change no longer was there the heavy plain colours, of the bed linen, now it's was light and pretty just the right amount of feminine and masculine the bed side cabinets had been painted white as well as the headboard, and  
footboardalong with theblanket box at the bottom of the bed, it was if all of a sudden the blindfold the nick had been wearing had been lifted off and he was seeing everything with new eyes including the woman who was waiting for sandwiches  
up on the roof.  
Nick continued with his task and got sandwiches, chips and dips, and juice ready to go upstairs all that was needed now was Trubel with the cakes.  
Looking around the loft nick thoughts were starting to wonder if they could stay here permanently and turn it into a real home, he'd never ventured beyond the four walls even though he owned the whole building it was time to explore, the door by the entrance  
was locked tight but he could get through it, with a little bit of Trubel help. Grabbing his tray of supplies he headed up to the roof.  
Upon his arrival to the roof adalind turned to him and gave him such a smile, his knees almost buckled but he managed to keep it together,  
"Hey, Kelly and I pick some strawberries and raspberries, and we got some tomatoes for the brave Grimm here put the tray here, where's Trubel ?"  
"I sent her to get some cakes and sweet stuff she should be back soon" handing her the tray which she put on the blanket on the ground" I just want to say thank you, and I'm sorry I didn't see it before "  
"Thank you for what, what are you on about"  
"When I was making the sandwiches I noticed all the things you've done to the fome to make to a home, it's amazing and I'm sorry I've only just noticed I was blinded and now can see, I see everything my strange little family, an amazing woman who makes  
me a ashamed that didn't notice before"  
"Don't, you see it all now, that's all that matters, you have done so much for me and Kelly I just wanted to show you we appreciate it and **you,** lets not barter the differences we do these things for each other because we care, no where's Trubel  
with the cake"  
"Someone talking about me, I come bearing cake, sticky buns and chocolate "  
"Come on let's eat"  
Taking a seat on a huge floor cushion Trubel placed the buns on the blanket and reached for a plate and began, it always amazed adalind how she could eat so much and still be skinny the girl must have hollow legs, but I suppose being a Grimm like nick  
she burned off all the excess.  
Nick settled himself on the other floor cushion and looked towards adalind, great where am I gonna sit, as if reading her mind, took held out his hand and pulled her towards him, this wasn't awkward at all but she went willingly and found herself sitting  
between nicks legs with her back to his chest, she snuck a glance at Trubel her features said nothing except maybe a small smile held on her lips, ok breath and relax, just go with the flow if nick wants this then who am I to disagree.  
The picnic was turning out to be a wonderful idea, relaxing and carefree, Kelly was snoozing in his bouncy chair with a little parasol open to keep the sun off, nick was smiling and he and Trubel were exchanging stories of different wesen and strange  
encounters, every so often nick would slide his hands up and down my arms asking if I was warm enough, the food was going down with gusto and laughter filled the air, it I could have wished for and more.  
"Not to put a dampener on the day, but how was last night nick, did you see juliette "  
Thanks Trubel way to go, I stiffened slightly and suddenly felt the reassurance of nicks hands on mine, and a kiss on my collarbone, I could sense it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation but Trubel was right it needed to be done, at least up here  
on the roof the words would fly away on the wind and not infect our home.  
"Well it was interesting to say the least, whatever HW has done to her she's become almost robotic in her actIons, oh and she has a new name seeing as she's born again she now goes by the name of eve,they only time I saw emotion was when she  
spoke about you adalind, I got answers but not really any explanation for her actions, she said she sided with the royals because they paid her bail, and it might be fun, torching the trailer killing of my mother, the set up all to hurt me, Diana  
and her kidnapp was to hurt you adalind she couldn't keep her feelings for you unchecked no matter how much she tried, if you were by yourself with her I would worry for you, I don't want you or Kelly to ever be in that position "  
"Don't worry I never want to see that bitch again as long as I live, she might be working with HW now but even with my Hexenbiest surpressed I can feel her evil thoughts towards me, it scares me that I will always be in her line of fire"  
"Don't worry I will never let her near you, or Kelly, Trubel you need to let Meisner know that the conditioning didn't completely work"  
"Fuck, sure of course I'll tell him first thing I've got a meeting and the wall hq, don't worry adalind she won't come any near you or Kelly, your my family and no one hurts my family"  
"She said, that the crossbow darts had tranquilliser on them, did you know that"  
"Not till later on Chavez gave me the darts to use on her"  
"Ok, but let's be cautious around her, like last night it ended I me being setup, I was just a cover for eves killing spree apparently we were there to kill people, three black claw members she gave this gut what seems to be a heart attack by telekinesis  
he was writhing on the floor and then these two guys who I presume were his bodyguards woged and came after the place was packed, so had to you fist and knives, cops came, managed to get around it saying the attacked each other, and I was there seeing  
a ci but I was pissed right off to say the least and eve well she just disappeared gone like smoke, when your at the wall find out who I killed a tell Meisner next time let me know I don't kill wesen or human without a good reason, I'm not happy about  
it"  
Kelly started to stir and and fuss "someone wants his dinner, time to head in,bath and daddy play time before bed"  
"I'll get him ready tonight ok"  
"Sure, but I might need to feed him I don't think you've got what it takes"  
The afternoon had turned to early evening and for nick it had been the best of days.


	8. Chapter 8

We returned to the comfort of the living area having abandoned the roof when Kelly started to fuss and wanted feeding, Trubel and Nick cleared away the food and plates and took Kelly while I cleared the cushions and blankets away, I had a storage box  
on the roof that was water tight and completely useful so that I didn't have to drag everything up and down all the time. I'd taken the clean linen of the line and it was already in the basket so I just had to transport it downstairs.  
Walking in the living area I could hear Nick chatting to Trubel there seems to be a heated discussion and arms were flailing around whatever it was they were both animated and excited " what's going on, you both seem very excited "  
"I was just saying to Trubelthat there's more room beyond the door over there, and if we can open it then we can expand in there creating more bedrooms and and further living space i mean Kelly's going to need his own room eventually and when we  
find Diana she'll definitely want her own room "  
"Plus I get my own room too" Trubel says  
My heart swells hearing that Nick is thinking of bringing Diana to our home to our family strange one that is. Kelly begins to fuss, "give him to me it bath time " Nick takes Kelly off to the bathroom and gets Kelly ready to bed, I get the clean  
baby grow and diaper and place them ready to dress him, clean and talced with baby power Nick puts a clean diaper on and the baby grow, he knows what comes next and starts to fuss  
poor baby I'm sorry come to mama here mommys little boy careful now take your time"  
Kelly begins to feed from my breast the feeling of mother and child can never be replicated the pure feel of love and connection is second to know, my little darling boy takes is fill eyelids are heavy and he's falling asleep a gentle burp and he's down  
in his crib hopefully all night fingers and toes crossed.  
"Long day, how are you feeling"  
"I'm okay, just a bit shook up, I suppose with a the news about Jul I mean eve I'm scared what if she comes for me and Kelly what if she tries to hurt you " I turn and walk away heading for the bedroom stepping on into the room I hear Nick behind me the  
doors gently shut  
"Adalind, please look at me and believe my words nothing and I repeat nothing is going to happen to you or KellyI give you my solemn vow"  
I turn to look at Nick I search his face and his eyes they speak the truth, I trust and love this man with all that Iam I put my life and my child's life in his hands I crush myself into the chest he pulls me in tighter I hear his heart beat I love the  
feel of being held so tight he's not the tallest of men compared to Sean but to me he's a giant both in height and soul, I feel his hands travel down my back I look up and find his face looking down at me lips parted I lick my lips inviting him to  
take a taste, he accepts my invitation and suddenly lips crash together tongues duel in a playful battle, I hear moans it's me, don't stop I think to myself the last man I was with was Nick and since we've been under is protection, living with him  
sharing a bed with him I've craved for his touch again living on the memories and fantasies. His hands travel up my shirt ( well actually it's Nicks shirt I love to wear it , it makes be feel warm and fuzzy)and findsmy left breast, under my  
brahis fingers gently pinch my nipple breathing becomes heavy and hot I them area in the panties starts to pulse in anticipation pulling my hands to the his back I pull his shirt out of jeans and my hands travel up his back lightly raking my  
fingernails over his skin I hear a soft moan I'm on the right track, Nick hand leaves my breast and starts to travel south, his hands stop at the button of my denim shorts and there undone on one flash their on the floor pooling at my feet, his hand  
is on its travel again under the material of my panties, if I knew this was happening today I'd have worn my special pants not my mommy pants but hindsight is a great thing fingers pushmy underwear down my thighs and suddenly nick is on his  
knees taking me to the edge with his tongue it swirls around my folds finding my clit, which then becomes his main obsession he teases and tastes me pushing his tongue further into me, I don't know to stand anymore his hands brace themselves  
on my bum I grab his hair "oh god yes, yes, Imalmost there don't stop " I feel the rush start my skin is hot and my stomach congrats " yes, I'm coming hold on to me ahh yes" the feeling of the orgasm pulses round my body, my legs a shaking how  
the Iam still standing to a miracle.  
With swift movement I'm lifted from standing and placed on the bed, still wearing the shirt and bra, "to many clothes nick, time to loose some don't you think I want you I want the feel of you in me"  
"Your wish is my command, your so beautiful and you taste so sweet" he removes his clothes and I get rid of the last remains of mine, once we're both fully naked we take time to admire each other he's very chiselled light dusting of hair on his  
chest the perfect v heading to his cock, standing to attention and it's all for me, he's long and thick nine inches and he's coming my way I'm pushed on my back lips meeting lipsand the kissing starts again my hands grab onto his biceps kissing  
my breasts, sucking my nipples fingers exploring my folds, running my hands down nicks back i find them grabbing his bum pushing him further into me he takes the hint and pushes my legs apart"i want you adalind I need to be in you, make you mine"  
"then take me claim me make me yours" the need within our voices is understood withoutceremony he pushes his hard cock into my waiting hot channel my head leans back and eyes wide with shock he's big and thick nut I adjust, we lock eyes" move  
please, nick" we start a rhythm slow at first my hips meeting his thrusting "faster, harder" panting, heavy breathing sweat mingling the sound of our bodies rubbing together the hard and fast of nicks cock his finger find my clit and my body begins  
to flush again the tingling in my toes, this is going to be a big one, " cum, cum for me over my cock yes, yes cum"  
His talking is turning me even more and then I feel it " yes oh yes I'm cumming harder yes" " "that's it like that, God your so wet and hot time for another one, turn over" I turn over on my hands and knees trying not to give way and then there's a suddenly  
thrust and I gasp he grabs my hips we start to rock back and forth the sound of his balls hitting my arse is music to my ears "adalind your so tight, wet and your mine all mine say it tell me" "I'm yours nick only yours" " cum with me let's cum together"  
pounding into me thrust after thrust I feel the wave of adrenaline my heart beats faster "yes nick I'm Cummings, cum with me" " yes I'm cumming" we cum together the rush of endorphins is second to none. Collapsed on the bed nick pulls me into the  
his arms I'm the little spoon to his big " that was incredible I think I actually saw fireworks " I giggle " it was amazing you have ruined me but as I said I've claimed you and your mine that's a Grimm promise to you" " you know there use to be this  
old folklore storywhere if a Hexenbiest found a suitable mate that satisfied her desires the morning after coupling the mate and Hexenbiest would be marked and never be with anyone else again and all the best of the land would know just  
by looking, but that's just an old wives tale" " um sounds good to me " turning to look at the man he smiles at her " let's get married in the morning, think about it night adalind I love you" and with those words nick falls asleep cradling the woman  
he loves 


	9. Chapter 9

Nick woke to the wonderful feeling of contentment and satisfaction he had the bed sex of his life, admitted his love for adalind and decided to marry her, he looked to his left and saw the woman in question laid on her belly, her head on the pillow  
/turned to face him,her arm wrapped around his chest her hand holding his shoulder her hair spread over the pillow framing her face he looked so peaceful it was a shame to wake but wake her he must, it was the night after and things needed to be  
/arranged but he might have a bit of fun a bit of movement and the duvet moved to expose her back and the top of her bum her porcelain skin glistening in the morning shafts of light coming through the window, she' stirred again moving her head to  
look

/up at nick" morning, what time is it" "good morning to you to its 6:15 how are you feeling did you sleep ok" " to early, five more minutes and the little man will be awake, at least he slept all night, I slept well, really well in fact. Soooo um  
any

regrets

"Not on my part, you?"

"God no, so anything you need to,say to me?" " no I don't think so. You need to say anything to me"

" well there was that thing last night that you said I was just wondering if you meant it" " what thing ?"

"Nick!" Just at that moment Kelly began to fuss and and kick his legs, saved by the baby, good boy lets have some fun with mama shall we" let me get him, you stay there I've got to to shower anyway and get ready for work" getting out of the bed naked  
/as the day I wa born I walk over to the crib and get Kelly out I change his diaperI keep sneaking glances at adalind she trying her best not to stare but I see the look she giving me " you want him in bed with you or the chair" " um well done

ne d to pee so I'll have to take the chair, do you see my robe anywhere " " no, can't say that I can" I'm not really looking I know it's fallen on the floor by the blanket box but I'm not telling her that yet,,"oh well could you pass me a shirt "

/" adalind really after last night your suddenly bashful in front of me, i had you dangling on my cock and suddenly I can't see you naked come on I'm standing here bare as a new born , enjoying the sneak peaks you keep giving me so allow me the same  
/pleasure" . I see the stiff determination set on her face and she juts her chin out the duvet flies back and up she gets, ( and up I'm starting to get) with a sway of her hips she heads in my direction " good morning my little man, thank you for  
being

/a good boy and sleeping through the night" see gives me a knowing smile, and I feel the need to kiss her so I just that, I grab arse and pull her in, our lips meet and part allowing our tongue to say hello, "um not that's how to say good morning,  
/you have a great behind by the way perfect to squeeze and knead it fits my hand perfectly "

Smiling up at me she blushes as I give her bum a tender squeeze I give her a peck on the noise " oh there's your robe" nodding my head to the floor where said robe is lounging waiting to be worn if Trubel weren't in the next room I'd have property  
/hidden

it so she had to stay naked.

" oh thank god, I've so got to pee, be back in a few" grabbing her robe she hightails it out of the bedroom to the bathroom, I hear the muffled sounds I guess Trubel is awake and then the bathroom door shuts, she made it, " so son of mine, big day  
/today,

mommy and daddy are getting married, but don't say anything to mom yet as I need it to be a surprise she thinks I forgot what I said last night but I didn't" putting Kelly in his crib for the moment I get my clothes ready for the day, dragging

/on a pair if sweat pants to get ready for my walk to the bathroom damn Trubel, the sooner we start to renovations the sooner everyone gets some privacy and their own space. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear adalind re-enter the bedroom, there's the  
/smell of fresh jasmine soap and minty fresh breath. I tapping on my shoulder stops the assault on my senses " um nick I know last night was amazing but you didn't have to get so carried away and act like a horny teenager" " what, what you going on  
/about" I say turning to face adalind locking eyes she looks me up and down eyes growing bigger by the second" oh my god nick, look " she pulls away her robe and sitting on her left breast above her nipple is a red mark the size of a ten cent coin  
/, I can't remember doing that but if I did I'm not complaining it got heated " whoa hang on a minute caveman, we're matching " pulling me to the bathroom I check out my reflection in the mirror and sure enough there it is " what is it, what does  
it

/mean" " well remember I said last night about the folklore story about a Hexenbiest mating with the man who meets her desires" " yeah and we'ed be marked and all the beast of the land would know it, what about it, " " well it seems that last night  
/my desires were met as were yours and so now we have the mark of bonding, I'm yours forever and vice versa , nowdon't freak out now, but in Hexenbiest folklore it sort of means we're married I mean there's no ring or liecence but in the witchy  
/world your my husband , also we can't be with other people ever again, I'm not complaining but you might not want this I mean it's forever so um also I think it right be the return of my powers very gradually but I'm starting to feel it true loves  
/kiss awakened by soul and powers"

" well ok then, got to shower and go to work, Kelly needs feeding" smiling to my self this couldn't be any better a lot to take on granted but I'm not complaining " **nick** really your not freaking out inside because Iam " "why what's

the problem

I'm happy to be yours forever and after last night I don't want anyone else in my bed and for the record when we go to bed there are to be no clothes unless one of us is sick, now go away and leave me to get ready, shower,,shave and teeth, go woman"  
/a quick tap on her bum and she heads out" nick don't shave I little the stubble, it tickles in all the right places" a wiggle of her bum and she's gone, God this woman is gonna kill me but what a way to go. Right time to organise and get things sorted  
/for the day, rings - that's sorted my mom gave me hers and dads rings the last time she came to town to take Diana to safety. City hall to marry I'll call the administrator just so happen he's an eisbiber and they love me, also they gossip so bud  
/and his crew will let all and sundry know, get hold of Monroe and Rosealee we need witness and who better, get afternoon off make an excuse so not to tip of Renard the little he knows the best finally put an announcement in the paper so everyone  
can

/just back off, somethings coming and we need to protect ourselves, right where's my phone city hall first.

Twenty minutes later suited and booted I head into the kitchen area grabbing a coffee I head to the table where adalind and Trubel are sitting eating breakfast there's an array of bagels, fruits and cereal I think I will have all three today I burned  
/up some energy last night it needs replacing.

" so you two had an exciting night last night " trust Trubel " just for the record I'm ok with the two of you together, but for future reference try and keep the noise down, God knows how Kelly didn't hear" looking at adalind she has her face turned  
/away

but I can tell she blushing the tips of her ears are red, " well hopefully soon you'll have your own bedroom as far away from ours, kids,, anyway what are your plans today " trying to bring the conversation back to normal so adalind can at least join  
/in, Kelly is sat on her lap smiling and drooling it's very cute in a dad loves his son kind of way last year I would have thought it was gross " we I'm going to see Meisner and tell him about eves behaviour, find out who the guys were you killed  
and

/then stop by the local pharmacy and buy some ear plugs " she says with her cheeky smile a hear adalind groan in the corner probably wishing the floor would eat her up, " what are you doing today adalind " turning to look at me " um I'm gonna see  
Rosealee

/and see if she any ideas on who to get help with the renovations also I was thinking we need to go through my moms storage locker and decide what to keep and what to sell the money could help pay for the contractor etc, plus some of the things could  
/be really helpful for you in your Grimm escapades and potions and lotions"

" that's a great idea also talk to bud he knows everyone, yeah we should look into the locker it's eating money and we don't really know what's in there, if anything can help Grimm investigations then I'm all for it, right I'm off time to protect

and

serve, keep your phone with you call me if you need anything ok, Trubel you home for dinner I'll get Chinese on the way home"

" most definitely I'll walk out with you, later adalind bye Kelly" she bends her head to kiss Kelly goodbye,

I turn to put my coat on and pick up my keys, " so I guess I will see you tonight " " yeah guess so" adalind gets up to walk us to the elevator I turn before I get in and give her a quick hard kiss on the lips, " I love you" I whisper in her ear,

she

cocks her head to the side eyes me and replys " I love you too, for always"

Smiling I stand in the elevator and look at my little family, however the last words are Trubels " ohby the way I love your matching hickies"

And with that we descendto the ground floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thank you for the reviews and the suggestions this is my first fan fiction I'm enjoying the writing and creative side of me, it's not for everyone I know that but I need to get it out.**

 **Cheers me dears**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

the look on Adalinds face was priceless as Trubel and I desended to the ground floor, if I had enough time I would have gone back to help pick her chin up from the floor. As Trubel gets on her bike I tell her to meet us at city hall for 3pm, on my morning journey I pass a diner and pull in to make a quick call to Hank letting him know im going see Monroe and Rosealee, and I need to speak to him and Wu asap as soon as I get in, then I text monroe to let him know that iam on my way.

Arriving at the spice shop I hear the sounds of monroe and rosealee chatting in the side room, 'morning guys how's it going' 'hey nick, its good monroe get nick a cup of coffee, so how was the meeting with juliette did you get the answers you wanted?' I take the cup of coffee offered its good a bit bitter but the look on monroes face says it all he can be a complete coffee snob sometimes 'strange in so many ways, she has a new name Eve and she is vey robotic in every way except when it comes to Adalind that was the only time she showed emotion and it was beyond scary, thats the short story the long story needs to be discussed over a meal with wine and time, but thats not what bought me here' with that the bells tingle on the door 'be right there, back in a sec' rosealee exits the room and monroe is giving me a quizzical look.

'ok now I know there is something else, whats up' 'ok now dont freak out, but today at 3pm at city hall i'm getting married' monroes gulps'ok not freaking out so this new juliette I mean eve she's your type now' 'what no, god no im not marrying eve im marrying one Adalind Shade , the woman that is the mother of my child the woman who I see my future with the woman who has stolen my heart and soul who I am hopelessly in love with, I need and want to make her mine and I hope its vice versa' 'nick from what ive seen I can totally tell you your feelings are going to be reciprocated the way she looks at you and the way she talks about you its as if youve hung the stars and moon, so dont worry its all good, congratulations but why the rush you know we can plan a wedding of any size you want get the eisbiber involved they'd do all the work for you, those guys love you man' 'yeah I can just imagine what I would be like, Bud s wife and the ladies of the lodge would be the bridezillas from portland and yeah I know it seems fast but the way eve was talking something big is brewing I just know it too I had this gut feeling and to that I need to protect what is mine and now that we have bonded within folklore law I cant imagine my life without her in it she and Kelly are my world so that is why at 3 this afternoon at city hall in front of our family and friends I intend to make Adalind shade my wife, if she'll have me'

'she'll have you, if you ask her after all you and kelly are my life too'

with that statement I turn to see the woman of the hour standing with kelly on her hip smiling at me from ear to ear, she looks radiant, I walk towards my family and tuck my arm around her waist and pull her close 'eavesdroppin are we, wait why are you here and how many speeding violations did you break' 'girl talk after last night and maybe I ran one red light but I know this cute detective who might help me out' puppies eyes thats what im getting now and iam falling for it, talk about sucker for love.

Rosealee comes into view with a broad smile'so I hear we have a wedding to plan in a matter of hours , rings, food, decoratons, venue, hair, nails, make up and dress all by 3 way to go nick its tight but doable whats the plan, please tell me you have a plan'

'sort of I didnt really get any further than the judge once I knew he was in the bag then I came here for help, so lets plan together' 'typical right I on it let me think' rosealee paces in circles for a while and we watch then she stops ' right reception can be here monroe you can do the decoratons and babysit kelly, Adalind and I out all day, get Bud to sort out food , nick you need to get rings and a suit' 'whoa slow down there rings ive got there my parents set mom gave me them last time I saw here and ive thought id wear my dress uniform' 'nick I would be honoured to wear your moms rings and as for uniform yes please with hat and gloves' 'you like that eh, something I should be wary of ' 'that husband to be if for me to know and you to find out ' its getting hot in here , im just about to go in for a quick kiss but find myself kissing the back of rosealee hand 'oh no mister no kissing till the right time, so much of your relationship is backwards but not this, quick question are you telling Renard your plans' 'hell no'both of us say together already thinking alike 'good nice to see you both on the same page, he is definitely on the creepy slime trail at the moment, right you need to go , off with you' I find myself being pushed towards the door for a slight woman shes got some strength there 'see you at 3'and with that the door is shut in my face, I walk towards my truck and drive to work, in the parking lot I notice that the captain hasnt arrived yet either, walking into the pit I head towards my desk, hank and wu waiting for me 'ah nick finally, whats with the secrecy' pulling our heads together I let hank and wu in on the days events and the plan so far ' right so we need to be out of here by 2:30 in full dress unifrom and not arouse suspicion with a good excuse as to where we're going and not telling the captain, right lockers next floor down so changing not a problem excuse let me think, ive got a load of paper work that you guys need to do so I can make sure chuckles and cuddles over there get the shouts, heads up captain on the prowl, morning captain, I 'll just go get those files'

'sergeant, detectives, morning' 'running late today captain' 'no hank I ve been busy helping out with the Dickson mayor campaign, perhaps you've seen the endorsments on the television, hes a good man im glad I can help out'

'so nick hows adalind and the baby, kelly thats right, you know you should get adalind to bring him by some time id like to meet him and also catch up adalind, I know why dont I come by with a bottle of wine one night you know adalind always likes a good red, get some take out make a night of it, what do you say?' 'well I cant speak for adalind shes her own woman but sure but I do know adalind can drink as she is nursing but I will find out some dates and let you know' 'great anytime next week the sooner the better, oh wu iam out of the office for after lunch for a couple of days campaigning so if I needed I just a call away, thats a lot of files good luck ' 'right oh here nick the number of my dentist for your toothache' 'toothache nick need to get that checked out, im in my office if you need me, gentlemen'

what the actually fuck was that rosealee is right creepy and slimey, the sooner adalind and I are married the better I will feel knowing no one can could part us, looking at the guys I can tell they are thinking the same as me, taking some files I start the painful task of paperwork, captain and clock watching at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"earth to adalind, hello"

"rosealee, yeah sorry just got lost in thought then, I think this is the one, right"

"yes, you look stunning"

my legs start to wobble"i think I need to sit" "its ok ive got you cone on sit here, i'll get some water".

So here is where I sit on a chair in a fancy wedding dress shop, wearing my wedding dress, trying to piece together, the events of the last 48 hrs, where to start:

so nick found out juliette didnt die, nick and I kissed, nick met juliette now called eve and ended up killing some wesen, nick saw the roof garden and from then on the switch flicked and so did our relationship, we had a wonderful family day on the roof, our strange little family, I had the best and most satisfying sex of my life and apparently so did nick as we both woke up with no regretts and bonding marks, he said he loved me and wanted to marry me and then I hear him chatting to monroe about a wedding this afternoon at city hall, I think he wanted to surprise me I walk in on the act and said yes anyway, I mean who wouldnt, hes a good man, loving caring and sexy as hell in and out of clothes. I stand up and take a look at myself in the mirror yes this is the one, its rose gold satin bodice and skirt it has a lace top that covers my breasts and the straps go over my shoulders, the waist is hitched in by a satin belt the dress is calf length with a lace overcoat to match, the four inch heels are the same material as the dress with peep toes. Iam so far away from the woman that walked into the spice shop this morning in jeans, cheesecloth top and chelsea boots with a baby on her hip, I ve been fussed and preened over all day, full body massage, skin so moisturised I can give kelly a run for his money, my hair is in a updo with sprigs of gypsophilla forming a light crown, nail and toesnails have been buffed and french polished, im gonna say it I look hot, watch out nick here comes the bride 'rosealee iam ready lets ditch this joint and get me married' with laughter on her breath rosealee enters the changing room, she looks fabulous too a lavender satin dress knee length with matching shoes, her hair has been blowdried and curled at the edges with gypsophilla sprigs behind her ear "rosealee we look hot" bill paid and we're on our way.

Parking in the lot outside city hall we pass a flower vendor I stop and buy a bunch of freesia with white roses, entering the building we get in the elevator and travel to the third floor the elevator stops and with a ping the doors open, stepping out we turn right I come to an abrupt halt cause standing right in front of me is one sexy looking policeman, I thought I was going to be the hot one in the couple, but no outdone but at least I know who hes going home with.

"wow, your stunning, that dress flowers in your hair, what have I done to deserve you" "well you dont look to bad yourself, and fyi the unifrom now lives at home, you know just in case" a smile escapes his lips and he moves closer to whisper in my ear "really, thats good to know, now come on lets get this show on the road, before I have to find an empty room and have my way with you but I promise tonight it will all be worth it"a small kiss is placed on my neck a sideways glance, lets hope the ceremony is quick and short, we need to be alone my body is screaming for his touch, taking nicks hand we head to the judges office followed my our friends and family.

Looking at my russian style three colour gold wedding band and my single diamond engagement ring I cant believe that we actually did it, we got married im now mrs burkhardt, wow so where the man of the hour, I hear his laugh and catch sight of him chatting to hank and wu, by the bar (dont get to drunk I have plans), he feels me looking at him and smiles at me he give the gesture of do I need a drink I nod and he turns to get the bartenders attention, the side office of the spice shop has been turned into a magical fairy land twinkling lights hang from the ceiling flickering candles create an atmosphere of romance and love, the tables groan with food supplied by the eisbiber woman of the lodge, who have also taken charge of looking after my child, who it seems is have a blast, bud has turned into the dj of the hour who knew he had such great taste in music, truble seems to be his roadie very strange. Rosealee and monroe are dancing to the music he has a protective arm around her and every so often his hand strays to caress her ass.

Who knew that this room once everything was pushed out of the way and hidden could be so big.

"here you go mrs burkhardt, one glass of champagne as requested, what you thinking" "im thinking how lucky we are to have such friends and family, and im so in love with you I cant breath without you" "i know I feel the same, so when do you think we can leave, not that I dont love what everyone has done for us but I believe I made a promise earlier and I intend to keep it" blushing from my toes to my ears I pull nick in for a kiss only to hear the sound of a glass being tapped with a knife, monroe clears his throat "as unaccustomed as I am to giving speeches I just have a few words to say about the happy couple, they started out as enemies literally trying to kill each other, they became parents, friends and now husband and wife its not conventional but its very them the love they show each other is written on their faces for everyone to see so please raise your glass to nick and adalind" "nick and adalind" is repeated and said in unison, I nugde nick to say something "oh right well firstly thankyou for everyone for making this the most magical day of my life, I know it was short notice so once again thankyou, as for my bride what can I say, so many things she was my first voge, my first time being a parent and hopefully not the last, I am most definitely punching above my weight for someone as beautiful in looks and soul she is my everything I love you adalind with all my heart you are my soul mate and love of my life" nick then pulls me to his side and kisses me with such intense passion I feel my knees go weak "but I think its time we head home kelly needs his bed" lots of groans are said with a couple of yeah rights. If I could blush any harder I would be giving everyone great tans, "well before you go and put kelly to bed take this" monroe hands nick and envelope " _to mommy and daddy, in this envelope is the key card for the honeymoon suite at Hotel de Luxe, there are clean clothes and everything you need is there, dont worry about me im having a sleepover at auntie rosealee's and uncle monroe's so see you in the morning love you forever kelly"_

"you guys really, youve given us so much already this is to much" to say im stunned is an understatement "adalind go have the night with your husband dont worry about anything, its all good" "rosealees right time to go" I feel my hand being grabbed and pulled out the door so fast my feet dont feel like their touching the ground, the next thing i'm now in nicks land crusier on the way to the honeymoon suite and a night full of promise. Urgency and necessity have over taken health and safety the ride over to the hotel is taking forever it seems that every red light is against us finaaly we make it to the parking lot and head up to recpection after checking in we head to the elevator and travel to the floor where the honeymoon suite is, once that door is open all bets are off, pulling at clothes and belts the toeing off of shoes all the while heated kisses are being exchanged suddenly we are both naked as the day we were born nick throws me over his shoulder, such a caveman but I like it -alot- I thrown on the bed and nick buries his head between my legs "i didnt have time for dessert" he kisses my thighs and pulls one of my legs over his shoulder, then the assult begins his tongue finds my clit, not hard to find its been throbbing since I saw him at city hall it must be huge by now and glowing, he attacks it with his tongue feasting like a man possessed and how I want him to eat, "nick yes just there" "you like that, how about this" his finger enters me at the same time as he sucking my clit another finger is added and he twists his finger up hitting my spot, my back arches and it feels like I lifting of the bed, is that stars I see "oh god nick im gonna cum, yes, yesssss" "cum my little witch let it flow over me" as I cum I feel nick eating every last bit, "taste so good" my legs are shaking that was huge, just when I think I couldnt go again nick plunges into me a gasp for air eyes wide "lets ride" in and out to the very tip and thrusting back in hard and slow its exasperating wonton and lustful "faster nick go faster"nick picks up the pace and goes for it the rythum is set to fast and hard he finds my clit with his fingers the feeling starts at my toes carries all the way to my head, nick is nipping my neck I grab his hair and pull back looking at him then our mouths clash together hungry tongues, I can taste myself on his lips he kisses my neck all the while pounding me senseless kiss breast, "bite me, mark me, make me yours"he bites my breast there will be another mark there tomorrow, Im such a slut, "nick ah cumming" "yess over my cock, so good" im gushing all over is cock, but no time to think about that suddenly Im flipped over "on your knees" I comply and nick thrusts his cock in me again so good he fondles my breast pinching my nipples "nick yes, I love you, harder" pounding my pussy he finds my clit again his fingers play me like a banjo "adalind im gonna cum, cum with me"harder faster nick is taking me to heaven "adalind, yesssss" I cum with nick I feel his seed empty into me his cock twitching iam spent so god knows how nick is , I feel nick pull out and collaspe on the bed im pulled to him advoiding the wet patch, neither of us can be bothered to move "relax, nap for a bit im not done with you just yet" a smile appears on my lips so I take a disco nap, recharge the body for the night to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with grimm whatsoever**

my head is swimming I feel like im in a very hot and heavy fog, I havent felt like this since I was a teenager having my first wet dream my mind is trying to figure out whats happening to my body theres a strange pulling feeling on my cock and humming its driving me out of my mind – wake up nick you cant let adalind see you like this – move your eyes wake up slowly adjusting to the light god whatever is happening to me is fantastic I think maybe dont waste it perhaps I should wake adalind up too, oh god I feel so horny and hungry an moan escapes my lips and feel the need to buck my hips if I didnt know any better id say I was having the best blowjob ever, but I do know better iam having the best blowjob ever reaching my hand out I find what im looking for the soft feel of my amazing wifes hair, winding my fingers through the golden strands, my chest heaves and I start panting "adalind, oh my god, dont stop" and with due diligents my wife brings me to a crashing end taking everything I hace to offer in her mouth and swallows with a pop im released from her mouth. "good morning" "wow, it certainly is a good morning I could wake up like that everyday" reaching for adalind a grab her by the waist and pull her close "what time is it" "a little after 7 why" "god woman why so early it is our honeymoon after all" "baby time clock, what can I say anyway we have to check out at 10 and so such thing a s honeymoon you have to go to work" "ah yeah about that I kinda took the rest of the week off" "really? Oh nick your wonderful, how did you manage it, wait what did renard say about it" "renard dosent know he wasnt there when I needed to ask so I went to admin and I owed three weeks holiday anyway so I took the rest of the week off, that leaves us with 18 days left of my holiday for christmas etc and other days need here and there ok. Not to sure what renard will say when he finds out but who gives a shit hes been acting really wired just lately" "what do you mean" "well hes normally a bit slimy but just lately hes been super creepy slimy even suggesting that he comes around to our with a bottle of wine so you and he can catch up" the little crease that I love appears on adalinds forehead "i dont like it, when seans being friendly its usually just before he bites, just be careful ok, he dosent know where we live does he?" "no he still thinks we live at the old house, I wonder what hes up to I wonder how he will take it when he finds out we got married" .

Suddenly the cover that is adalind bolts up wards "right time to get up we need to get to the spice shop" "huh, what five minutes please" I know I sound like a teenage not wanting to go to school I cant understand the sudden urgency " no nick now, we did to do something important, I need my phone, also can you ring hank, wu, bud and trubel please and tell them to meet us there say about 8:30 we will get breakfast on the way for everyone, now hussel, also I miss our son".

The next 30 minutes go in blur I ve showered and put my uniform in its suit bag ready to go home, find the clothes that were packed for us I get dressed in jeans, shirt, jacket. Finding my badge and gun I holster them to my belt , boots on and im ready to roll, not so my wife who was still on the phone when I came out of the bathroom with rosealee, I just decided to text hank, wu, bud and trubel doing a group message is so much easier than phoning every individual and repeating the same old thing, finally shes ready picking up our duffle bag im sure it shouldnt be this heavy "whats in here bricks" "no, just the complementarity fruit basket, chocolates and bottle of champagne, why" "never mind shall we wife" turning to look at me "say it again" smiling and leaning in for a kiss "wife" brushing lips and smiling into the kiss I almost drop the bag , adalind hand travels to my neck and pulls me further in to the kiss its only the need for air that we pull apart "i love you so much now and forever my husband" taking her hand in mine we head to the car and make our journey to the spice shop picking breakfast up on the way.

Entering the spice shop we find monroe busy feeding our little boy his bottle, "hey guys how was the honeymoon" "it was magical thanks monroe, how was my little boy was he good for uncle monroe and auntie rosealee hey" adalind says all this whilst rubbing her hands over kellys cheek as not to distrub him from his breakfast, not that she could he definitely has the grimm appetite "he was the best, I think rosealee maybe got a little broody" "hey I thought I heard voices, so good night did you manage to nab all the complementarity stuff before you left" "oh you know I did, here we bought breakfast and help clean up after last night, what time did everyone leave" handing out the breakfast roll and mcmuffins "well we left just after you did, you know to get kelly down, as for cleaning up its done I think the ladies from the lodge did it and ive no idea what time it finished" "i can help with that" the noise coming form the basement sounds like trubel, but the thing in front of me im not to sure about "coffee, oh cool breaskfast I need that" I hand over the articles to trubel when the bell goes over the shop door again walking in looking the same as trubel are hank and wu "morning guys" "not so loud" "same here man, those eisbiber sure know how to party" "oh food, we brought dougnuts" "i know right who would have thought that furry cute little wesen frightened by there own shadow could party so hard"

the door opens and bud walks in carrying a flask in his hand, hes very bright and breezy this morning no after affects on him "oh hey guys, oh you look like you might need this, my wifes own recipe for the habgover from hell, dosent smell great but it works wonders" laying the flask on the table he moves towards the doughnuts "hey bud I just wanted to thank you and the lodge and all of you for making yesterday such an amazing day for me and adalind" "yeah guys thank you so much, but it isnt over just yet" a raise an eyebrow "what do you mean" "well when wesen marry the day after they marry they seal the bond on their rings with wesentied ritually and I would like to do that with you nick" "yeah its normally done the day after the cermony and the wedding night it places an enchanement on the rings too, meaning that no one can ever remove the rings forcefully or with malace" monroe continues to explain "the ritual has been done from the time of the first wesen its a beautiful to watch and experience ours was out of this world" "yeah I know what you mean monroe when me and the misses did ours it was like fireworks were exploding in the room, hey hurry up guys and drink" the strange looks on the faces of hank, wu and trubel is priceless but neverless the drink the strange liquid down, the colour seems to be coming back to their faces not to sure if its the food or the mad concoction, but no matter.

"right so what do we need to do for the wesentied" "well first thing first let me close and lock the shop and adalind and I will put kelly in the crib next door" I watch as adalind and rosealee head into the side room to put kelly down for a nap "so how is work guys how was renard this morning" "havent quite got there yet, body wasnt really working just about managed to hail a cab to get here, hey bud this stuff is good I feel so much better" "yeah so much better, so what do you want us to say to the captain once we get to the station" "dont really know, wu but I dosent really matter no does it, I ask admin for the next few days off and I filled out the paperwork to adalind to my insurance details etc so it shouldnt pass renards desk till this afternoon maybe tomorrow morning" "yes woouldnt want to be around that man when he finds out, these bran muffins are fantastic, where did you get them from" im just about to answer and then the ladies call us into the room theres a circle drawn on the floor, "usually when we do this we do it in front of our family but seeing as you guys are our family its even more special" rosealee pulls adalind in for a hug "and your our family too" "right shall we, nick, adalind in the middle of the circle and rest of us hold hands and just watch, monroe will you continue the cermony" "sure honey" adalind and I step into the center of the circle "right nick and adalind take each others left hand making sure to place wedding ring to wedding ring" rosealee hand monroe a thin piece of pink ribbon and twines to around our finger and hand "the pink of this ribbon symbolizes love bound by you both, now repeat after me, love and life is one together we are whole, the life we have will never be seperated by evil love binds us together for life with our family we are one together forever in love" we repeat the words and suddenly a pink cloud appears over our heads and it seems like a glitter rainfall is happening it projects pictures of love between adalind and myself I see her holding kelly in the hospital bed, me making us sandwiches, the beautiful roof garden our home frome, kelly on a swing set being pushed by a girl with blonde hair, a mother and a child sitting the roof cushions me sitting with another child to the sdie this child is slightly older than the baby, all the time feeling love and laughter, the edge of the pink cloud turns black but the force of our love pushes this away. This is same stange magic thats happening here, looking at our rings it seems that the ribbon is being absorded into the ring creating little pink flecks, this is wired man to quote monroe. After about five maybe ten minutes the cloud dissolves and I find that im holding adalinds hand so tightly that our nails have a pale look, "all done, how was it for you" "hum it was quite something, what did you guys see" "we didnt see much just a lot of pink glowing and glitter, im hungry any doughnuts left" with that trubel and the guys head to the front of the spice shop "the visions are only for us to see, the pink means that there will always be love between us the bit of black means that people will try and interfere but we will handle them together, and then the children I think one was diana the other was kelly and then the other two but thats the future talking for now its just the three of us" taking adalinds hand we walk into the front of the spice shop to catch up with our family.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **sorry its taken so long to update, but theres been so much stuff on tele, strickly, jungle and then the new dr who (who is fab) then christmas but that was last year, so here goes. Oh by the way I dont own anything.**

Here I sit at my desk in the bull pen, really wishing that I was home snuggled up with my beautiful and sexy wife under the duvet and doing really unmentionable things whilst the baby is sleeping the last four days have been the most exhilaranting and exhausting of my life the days have been exhausting filled with lugging boxes and going over drawings for the renovations for the loft whilst the nights have been filled with passion, lust and love.

Bud had come up trumps with a friend of his who had come up with some amazing designs for the frome (said friend was also an eisenber so therefore was part of my fan club and totally trustworthy), the only down side was the amount of money that would be needed to do the extra building work that when the lugging of boxes came up adalind has decided it was time to make some money from her mothers things so we headed off to the storage locker and started making piles of keep, sell and spice shop.

The spice shop got all the stuff that was wessen, hexenbeist or grimm related, suprisingly enough there seemed to be quite a lot of stuff related making potions, books, herbs, coldrens of various sizes rosealee and adalind were besides themselves with glee, but nothing compaired to the sounds adalind made when she found a box of clothes and shoes the squell that came from her mouth when she found a pair of shoes that had red on the bottoms of the soles was something else seriously ive never heard a sound like it then find out that said shoes cost more than I made in a week and she had at least three pairs black, nude and pink she handled these shoes like there kelly placed very carefully into boxes and strapped into another box and placed in the car, apperently the christian louboutin were her babies before her babies along with several very sharp suits and a few boxes of casual wear headed to the car, it was decided that several of the large items of funiture would head home with us and then the rest would be sold, so wardrobes and some bedside tables, chairs and several lamps headed home, also along with that went the things that belonged to her mother that adalind would sell on ebay but stored at the frome in the garage storage space, one of the best finds to my mind was the car keys that belonged to a very sharp looking landrover discovery, which adalind almosted peed her pants when this was found, "now we can sell juliettes car" "you sure I mean your so use to driving it now, but I thats what you want" "yeah I think the disco is a bit safer, you know, then we can sell the other car and put the money aside for the building works".

So thats what I did during the days of our honeymoon, by the time we got home and sorted kelly out we were both knackered but adalinds answer for this was a relaxing bath for two, once kelly was put down the water would start to run (thankfully monroe had said that truble could stay with him and rosealee) and we had taken full advantage of her absence, some times not getting any further than the kitchen table once our bodies had been rejuvenated from a warm bath filled with the promise of lust and passion, only to wake up the next day and do it all again.

Adalind had managed to get things posted on to social media sites ready to sell the bigger things pictures, rugs, furniture we didnt want went to auction houses around the city, ready to sell.

Things were slowly coming together the only down side was that all to soon the four days were coming to an end, the honeymoon was truly over back to work.

The morning had started on a good note waking up to adalinds head bobbing up and down on my cock the woman definitely knew how to get the most of her mouth the tounge sliding up and down my shaft flicking over the tip slow kisses up and down the hollow of the cheeks and taking me all the way down the tickling of my balls was the last straw I couldnt continue anymore the tugging feeling in my stomach started the tightening of my balls I couldnt hold back anymore "adalind im cumming" she took it all swallowing down every drop "wow, what a way to wake up" "glad you liked it, now up and at them time to get to work" after showering, dressing and breakfast adalind walks me to the lift with a kiss goodbye im off to work, after shutting the doors I see adalind staring at me form the doors droping her robe and standing as naked as the day she was born "hurry home darling i'll be waiting for you all day" god this woman was going to kill me but in the best possible way.

My reminiscing of this morning when I heard the barking sounds of my captain.

"three musketeers my office now"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ok so perhaps this wasn't the best idea I'd ever had but I was seriously bored at home after having nick to myself for four days just me and Kelly sitting in the loft with bud and his friends was starting to get a bit strange, they were sweet enough but they kept giving me strange looks like I was about to cast a spell on them, I mean I know I could have but I wouldn't have without them we would surely have been lost, they are so good at sorting the loft into areas for living it's actually amazing beyond speechless, within a few days there is suddenly extra bedrooms, a proper sitting room shower room and bathroom nursery for Kelly the kitchen and dining area are in the same place as well as mine and nicks bedroom. So here I sit in Sean's office watching out of the window as some woman is practically drapes herself all over nick she touching him flicking her hair, and seriously if she licks her lips one more time I'm not bruise them so hard she'll be to scared to touch them.

So what happened was I arrived to the station as I needed to get out the frome for a while, so Kelly and I made the decision to just go where the car felt like going, and then as luck would have it we were at nicks station. So with Kelly in his pram we headed to see daddy, turning the corner what do you think I saw, my husband being pawed at by some harlot with long glistening nails, those false gel things, stroking them up his arms, lip gloss dripping from her lips sitting straight backed pushing her boobs in his face and laughing at his jokes, which by the way today aren't that funny, and he's enjoying the attention subtly flirting back, with wu and hank sitting watching with tongues hanging out and flirting from the sides, ( strange cause I always thought woo was gay, but perhaps he's just playing along or bi) . Wu looks up and sees me staring and taps nick on the shoulder, oh the look on his face was precious from flirty smile to deer caught in head lights " adalind, hi what you doing here"

" well Kelly and I were passing and thought we would drop in and say hello, so hello, what you doing? Anything interesting? Oh whose she?"

"She, who do you think your talking too, who do you think you are?" really this woman is talking to me like that seriously oh my palms are itching I can feel the tingle in my tips, Nicks colour is slightly paling as he stands but hank beats him to it " hey adalind this is Jennie Sinclair her fathers house was broken into and he was attacked so we are just trying to get some information "

Sinclairs yeah I know of them very rich people in the state, had a huge estate on the edge of town in a sprawling part of the forest, very nice, very rich, very Wesson, my mother had dealings with the old mr Sinclair before he died, very suspicious circumstances people said the son did it, probably did but it was never proved, so looks could kill we'ed both be six foot under.

"Um why don't you go into Sean's office, he just checking on mr Sinclair at the hospital"

Nick says to me, " plus there's some paperwork that you need to do for the administration department for health insurance etc" really so business wise all of a sudden " you know now that your my next of kin mrs burkhardt". Oh that bitches face dropped like a sack of potatoes "wu could you take adalind and get her sorted".

So that's why I'm sitting in Sean's office trying to think of ways to claim myself down and not rush out and punch her lights out, seriously I know nick will never do anything our bond is to strong but other people have no self respect, opps was that a glass of water that got knocked over on her clothes, a side smirk from nick tells me he approves I catch his eye looking at me, god he's so beautiful and just think he's all mine I love him so much. My thoughts are bought back to earth as the door to the office opens and there's wu standing there with the paperwork in his hands, " he told her he wasn't interested and that he was happily married, but she's so thirsty it's like she has cotton wool in her ears", smiling I take the papers and sit at the desk, " I bought some lunch with me, want to join me wu, if it's ok". He smiles helps himself to nicks sandwiches whilst I get down and fill out the forms.

SORRY ITS TAKEN FOREVER TO UPDATE, THIS CHAPTER IS FLUFF BUT IT SETS THE TONE FOR WHATS TO COME. OH BY THE WAY I OWN NOTHIN


End file.
